This invention relates generally to article handling devices, and, more particularly, to a portable article handling/supporting apparatus capable of being utilized by a single operator.
There are many instances when it is desirable for a individual to have the assistance of someone else either in lifting, moving or supporting equipment. During such times when assistance is unavailable, many a person has devised a makeshift support system only to find out that it was either not in the right position or incapable of safely supporting the article or equipment. Without the help of others it may be virtually impossible for an individual to accomplish many relatively simple tasks.
To date, the types of apparatus available to assist individuals in performing tasks of type set forth above generally have been cumbersome or lacking in the versatility necessary to effectively perform a wide variety of tasks. More specifically, the prior art can be exemplified by the following U.S. patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,307 discloses an article handling apparatus having a wheeled base and linkage arms articulated by an electric motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,389 discloses a material handling apparatus having an articulated boom with arm movement controlled by hydraulic actuators controlled by an electronic servosystem.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,179 discloses an articulated support arm in which the joints are movable between locked and unlocked positions. A foot value controls the locking and unlocking operation.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,548,373 and 4,517,632 disclose articulated linkages which incorporate therein releasable brakes. The release of the brakes is operator controlled.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,166 discloses a universal jack and work positioning mechanism having a coarse positioning adjustment, a locking device and a fine adjustment actuator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,333 discloses an adjustable support wherein the linkage system has clamping devices urged by springs and released by the application of air pressure controlled by a switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,588 dislcoses a wheeled, load handling apparatus controlled by hydraulic actuators.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,002 discloses a robotic load handling apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,758 discloses a solenoid actuated release for a brake mechanism.